


Unmade

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: She hated her new uniform.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Unmade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



She hated her new uniform. She hated how it made her feel: important, like her former self. She hated that she missed the color blue. Most of all she hated how empty it looked. 

The blank space over her heart would be a constant reminder of all she'd lost. It's absence is not as sharp as her Captain's, but still like pressing on an open wound. 

Forbidden from wearing the Starfleet emblem like the badge of honor it was. It hurt. It just fucking hurt. The silver piping crisply outlined her frame. 

She sighed. At least it wasn't mustard yellow.


End file.
